AVENGER
by Jutsu-King
Summary: The following events take place right after Itachi's death and before the meeting of the five Kages. Sasuke on learning about Konoha's involvement with his clan's death decides to take matters into his own hand.


Betrayal, confusion, anger, rage…all emotions coursing through my body right now. My blade does not hesitate, cutting through each and everyone in its path. I will make an example of them. They will feel the wrath of the Uchiha. Its my destiny for I am the avenger.

A long time ago, when I was still young and naive, I came home to see my parents drenched in blood. My brother standing over them, his sword drenched in blood. Life has never been the same since then. My sole purpose from that point on was revenge. I watched helplessly as Itachi took all that I loved from me. I was too weak to make a difference. For so long, I used revenge to motivate me. It drove me farther into darkness, on my quest to destroy my elder brother.

On that fateful day, he said "I should get stronger and come after him."

Was that his way of asking to be punished? His cry for atonement? To die at the hands of the person he loved the most in the world. Now that I know the Elders gave him the order to assassinate our clan, my resentment towards him has subsided. I still hate him for betraying our clan, I hate him for killing our parents, most of all, I hate him for being such a good soldier. He carried out his orders, to the detriment of his loved ones.

These eyes were fixated on Itachi for so long. I refused to see anything else. I would not be deterred from my goal. It drove me to the despicable Orichimaru, who thought he could use my body to live forever. The fool underestimated me. He could not understand how driven I was. Nothing would come between me and taking Itachi's life.

So I used Orochimaru and his dark techniques to get stronger. I thank him for that, without his power, I would never have defeated Itachi. But alas, defeating Itachi has solved nothing. It only makes things complicated. I have always wondered why he spared me, and now I finally know. The truth did not set me free, in fact it has shackled me even more. My penchant for vengeance has not waned, it has grown. Blood will flow, Konoha will feel my pain.

Scores of Shinobi approach. Our presence has been detected. Suigetsu and jugo can hold their own. Karin will have to stick close to me. It irritates me as these fools come at me. If only they knew the crimes of the Kages they were trying to protect. Then again maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe just like my brother, they are loyal soldiers. The ultimate killing machines, never questioning, just doing their master' bidding.

This is why I feel nothing for them as they fall by my sword. They are nothing but pawns, and they will serve as sacrifice to my goal. Danzo will die today at my hands. He will die for giving my brother the orders to destroy my clan. He will die for taking everything I loved from me. If I have to go through a thousand to get to that one man, then so be it. These eyes of mine….cursed as they are, have only one thing they are focused on.

Unwavering, I plow through the throngs of Shinobi. They fall like a stack of cards, my sword moving swiftly through them. There was a time I'd have left them all unconscious. A time when I thought Itachi was my only enemy. Now I see the world for what it truly is. A dark pitiful place controlled by people like Danzo who use power to justify their pitiful idealogies. This man authorized the killing of a whole clan, yet he walks free, bestowed with the honor of Hokage. Justice does not exist in this world. If it did, Danzo would have paid for his crimes a long time ago. Not exalted to the highest position in the Land.

_Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop it! _A voice screams out to me from the recess of my mind. It's getting louder. I know that voice o too well. It's the voice of my rival and former best friend…Naruto. He would disapprove of what I am becoming. He always saw life differently. Looking for the positives in everything.

He can never understand my pain. He never saw his brother take the life of his parents, he does not carry the burden I do.

So I drown that voice in the wails of the enemies around me. My blade ever relentless.

After what seems like an eternity, I stand victorious, surrounded by dead bodies. I am covered in blood, taking deep breaths trying to regain my composure. What is this feeling? Could this be joy? How is that possible? I have never felt this before. Is this what Suigetsu goes on about? The thrill of the kill. I want more of this. I need to hear the cries of my enemies. I need to see the looks on their faces as their life force ebbs slowly away from them.

I can hear voices, I look around to see a bloodied Juego and Suigetsu. They have taken a beating, but they will be alright.

"Where's Karin?," I ask Juego.

He shrugs, not knowing where she is. A body a few feet away starts moving. I thought I had killed that bastard, a swift blow to the head should do the job.

I raise my sword getting ready to chip the head off, when I hear a shout.

"STOP!", its me. Karin pushes the body away and stands up. She must have hid under the body whilst I was fighting. Smart move on my path, nothing is safe around me when I am in such moods.

"Lets Go", I bark out to them. "Danzo is next."


End file.
